


Five Times Riders Went and One Time Dragons Came

by xChibiOkami



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: I AM A MESS, I need to feel better, Multi, POST-HTTYD3, Read at Your Own Risk, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xChibiOkami/pseuds/xChibiOkami
Summary: SPOILER FOR THE HIDDEN WORLD"When I was a boy, there were dragons."The five times the riders decided to visit their friends and the one time the dragons visited them.





	1. Fishlegs

When I was a boy..there were dragons.

Fishlegs looked up to New Berk from the dock. His beard has grown as long as Gobber’s when he was his age, “I’ll see you soon!” He yelled to the two blonde six year twins who took an uncanny resemblance to their mother and uncle. “I promise.” He whispered to himself, knowing the emotional journey he was about to take.

The chief and chieftess had just gotten back from their small family sailing that took them to the Hidden World. In the discretion of the other Berkians, the former dragon riders were given information and location on the Hidden World. For once in his life, Hiccup did not add on to his map for the Hidden World to protect those who try to attack Berk once more. The first few years without their dragons, it was rather difficult to adjust given their seven year run to adjust to the new life, but to only return to the old ways. 

Without Meatlug around or even Barf and Belch, the Ingerman-Thorston household hasn’t been the same since. The original Thorston twins continue to worship Loki however they both have relaxed in their act of worshipping him. Ruffnut continues to teach her daughter, Macy Ingerman-Thorston, the way of Loki but minimal. Maddock Ingerman-Thorston, their son, shares similar traits to Fishleg during his time as Dragon specialist. 

Fishleg pushed the boat off the dock and soon jumped into the boat. When he looked back up to his children, they were surrounded by his small family and friends waving their farewell to their bookworm friend. 

“I’m coming Meatlug.” 

—  
After a week of sailing, Fishleg was able to spot a distant fog and the rumbling of a waterfall. He has never been to the Hidden World, but what he has learned from Hiccup is that when you notice the signs of a waterfall, that he would be close.

Fishleg dropped anchor to slow his boat down and squinted his eyes through the fog. He could only make out a shadow, but could not differentiate what type of dragon it was. He reminded himself that when he gets back to Berk that he will reread the book of Dragons with his children and the other village kids. 

He cleared his throat and let out a small roar, similar to the one he learned for Meatlug. No response. Fishleg tried to find his roar and let out a rather grumble one that sounded nothing like a Gronckle. No response. Although not on purpose, he has caught the attention of the shadow figure. 

“One last one, come on you came so far.” He thought to himself before letting out an authentic roar similar to that of his old companion. A response! Fishleg looked into the sky and saw a figure heading towards him and without missing a beat with Njord, the god of wind, the fog was blown away to reveal a Monstrous Nightmare diving towards him. “Oooohh noooo!!!” He cowered, angling his body and protecting his head from the dragon.

1…2…..3

He didn’t feel the sharp teeth, but the small warm breath of the dragon. Fishleg slowly opened his eyes and looked into the dragon’s eyes. Recognition. “Fanghook?” He said, gaining the attention of the purplish Nightmare that just landed in front of him.

The dragon that has shared the mind and soul of Gustav, the youngest Dragon rider but leader of the A-team. Just like the others, Fanghook followed his alpha into the Hidden World where they have resided after ten years. 

Fanghook grumbled happily towards a familiar face and rubbed his snout against the viking’s arm. Fishleg sighed happily after being accepted by the dragon,”Fanghook, would you be able to find Meatlug or even Toothless?” He asked the dragon before he grunted an agreement.

Fanghook took to the sky and dove down into the waterfall. Fishleg had to hold on to the side of the boat not used to the strong feeling that the dragons gave way after taking flight. His heart was racing in excitement remembering all the moments him and Meatlug shared before.

From the times during the Dragon Academy to the Edge and finally to the coronation of Hiccup and Toothless. She was always there for him through the lows and the highs, being the mother figure when he was away from his own mother but always being his best friend. Meatlug always loved him regardless if he was Fishlegs or his egotistic self - Thor Bonecrusher.

He looked to the side where there were sacks of granite, pyrite, and silicates. “All her favorites.” Fishlegs thought. He remembered all the meal times they had together at the edge and their relaxing spa retreat they would do. “Come on girl.” He said aloud.

Fishlegs knew that he should of brought his family along with him to meet his best friend, but he wanted his first reunion with her to be just him.

He didn’t realize so much time has passed since Fanghook went to go looking for Meatlug or Toothless. Fishlegs sighed, sitting against the wooden beam that held the sail together. The sun slowly set and the indigo sky took over. “It’s been a while.” Fishlegs sighed, thinking about how sweet Meatlug would be to his children. 

Fishlegs started to drift off into his slumber. It has been a few hours already and the full moon has loomed over the night sky. “Would she even remember me?” Fishlegs thought before he fell into a deep slumber under the stars.

—

Fishlegs started to stir awake from his sleep only to feel a warm feeling against his feet. He thought it was just the morning sun that was just peaking out of the clouds. “Just five more minutes twins.” He whispered in his sleep.

A small grumble broke the silence and startled Fishlegs awake. He sat up and was staring into the green eyes of someone who has missed. “Meatlug!”

The Gronckle tail wag in happiness and head butted the bigger viking into their nuzzle hug they both have grown fond of. “I’ve missed you so much girl!!” He squealed and she responded in a happy roar. Before Fishlegs started to talk more to her, another roar came and landing straight onto the boat which had made the boat tip a bit but significantly. “Ooooohhh!!! Fishmeat!” Fishlegs exclaimed, happy to be reunited with his best friend and her son.

He excitedly started to scratch all their favorite spots and started to talk about what Meatlug has missed. Just like before and always, she was an attentive listener regardless if he fed her or not. 

Fishmeat returned to the Hidden World after one last cuddle with Fishlegs leaving the former dragon rider and his best friend alone. “Macy and Maddock would love you as much as I do.” He told her and Meatlug responded with a content roar. The two were watching the sunset on their day together not knowing when they would reunite now or in Valhalla. 

“You will always be my number one girl, Meatlug.” Fishlegs sighed and smiled at the Gronckle he was once afraid of, but who has became his partner, confinement, and best friend. He looked back at the sky to avoid her seeing the tears that were threatening to fall once more not wanting to ruin their first meeting in a while. 

“You are the bestest friend I got.”


	2. Snotlout

Where they went, only a few know.

Once Fishlegs has came back from his journey to visit Meatlug, it did not take long for another former dragon rider to set off only this time it took some words of encouragement from an unlikely friend. 

“Brother!” The chief exclaimed happily and no less sarcastic when a Triple Stryke with a ginger hair colored viking flew down. “How are you Dagur?” Hiccup asked after many Berkians gathered around to greet the visiting vikings. 

Dagur the Deranged - King of the Defenders of the Wing - landed on the island, he was followed by a long haired maiden on her own dragon. “Brother Hiccup!” Dagur exclaimed happily and pulled the chief into a bone crushing hug. “The beard! I love it! Its just like mine!” He yelled, stroking his beard and feeling Hiccup’s own developed beard. “I know we were suppose to meet as us two, but Heather would not leave me alone about seeing this new island and blah blah blah.” 

Heather elbowed her brother on the side before grabbing a hold on Astrid’s outstretched hands and hugging her, “How are you, Astrid? It has been so long, we need to catch up.” The current chieftess of Berserker tribe spoke. “How has my two terrible terrors been?” 

Zeypher and Nuffink grinned up at their Aunt Heather and hugged her around the waist. “Can we take a ride on your dragon??” Nuffink asked. After spending a whole day with his parents and their best friends in the sky, he wished he was born sooner to be able to befriend even a Terrible Terror. “Mama said that your dragon is not as fast as Stormfly, but she can keep up.” The young Haddock told.

“Is that so?”

Astrid shrugged her shoulders in modesty, but had a smirk plastered on her face. “Windshear is great and all, but no one can beat my girl.” She said, hiding behind her smile of heartache missing the Deadly Nadder already. 

As the two Berserker went around greeting everyone after a long while from visiting and as well being introduced to the new members of the tribe; they were greeted by many familiar faces and not so familiar faces.

“Dagster!” Snotlout exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the strong armed viking. “How have you been!” He grinned while looking up to his former idol slash enemy slash turned ally. 

Dagur looked at the raven haired viking and smiled, “Spoutlout, good to see you old mate!” He said in all seriousness. “Have you been smitten by any maidens yet?” The former chief of the Berserker joked with the shorter viking. 

“Well of course, many women are smitten by the new blacksmith.” Snotlout grinned before his face fell flat, “It’s Snotlout!”

“Thats what I said.”

Dagur looked above the sky and listened attentively to the quiet surrounding - quiet being the key. “Hiccup , where are your dragons?” He questioned, not even spotting the Terrible Terrors that sung with the elder of the Holligans. 

“There is a lot to catch up, Dagur.” Hiccup smiled, the tear glistening his left eye but he took a deep breath and it vanished. The two heads marched up to the new Great Hall to get reacquainted.

—

Dinner rolled over the island of Berk with a celebration of the news. Dagur and Mala were bringing in a child into the world, “Yes, my queen was just seen by the baby people and they have announced that she is with child.” Dagur boasted proudly. 

“So there will be a new Deranged child running amuck?!” Tuffnut exclaimed, “Oh where art thou to protect us from his derangedness.” He dramatically expressed. Although Tuffnut is an uncle of two and an honorable member of the Berk guards, he is still the same as always.

Ruffnut smiled at her twin and carried her youngest daughter to him, “Macy will protect you.” She teased. Tuffnut insisted that he named their daughter because he had the perfect name for her, but after a day arguing with Fishlegs and herself with him - he won. Obviously he named her after his own mace that he loves dearly, but why Macy? He told her is so that he can protect her just like he has with Macey. 

Tuffnut cuddled up to the giggling girl, “On wards Macy!” He exclaimed, running around with the girl on his shoulders. Fishlegs just watched his brother in law and daughter in peace, knowing it came a long way for them to even agree. 

Snotlout just watched everyone around him laughing and growing up. Although his short lived crush on Hiccup’s mother was again short lived, he still felt alone. His friends always cheered him on every time Gobber would be impressed with his own own mechanic - not rivaled with Hiccup just yet - and creating new things to keep dragon hunters at bay. 

In truth, he felt just as alone before he met Hookfang. It’s just been a few years since he let his dear friend go to the Hidden World with every other dragon on Berk. Hookfang was his best friend not even his father came close to being in that place nor Tuffnut. 

Snotlout got up and made his way out of the Great Hall without causing a commotion. He thought he managed to get out of dinner without being noticed, but while he was making his way to the cliffside where the dragons left, he was startled by the sound of a twig snapping. “Ah whose there!” He exclaimed unconsciously about to scream for Hookfang for the thousandth time in the few years. 

“Calm down Snotlout, I just wanted to check on you.” Heather said, her defense up but arms lowered after she realized she just spooked him. “You walked out of the Great Hall without a word, normally you leave with the last word.” She told him.

Snotlout just chuckled and scratched his beard. “I’ve realized to keep my voice down when I’m not protected by 5,000 pounds of pure muscle.” He said and just looked at the glistening ocean.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t heard the full story. What happened?” Heather asked, sitting close to him and listened to the exaggerated story Snotlout told about where the Berkians dragons left for the Hidden World. 

Snotlout just sighed, “Why did I even follow Hiccup? It was just his dragon.” He grumbled and picked at the grass. “It was always his dragon, they only wanted all our other dragons because everyone wanted the Night Fury. Why couldn’t he just settle for a new dragon like Stoick did?”

Heather rested a hand on his shoulder, “It isn’t easy picking another dragons, Gods only knew if Odin picked another weapon besides Gungnir.” She told him, “Toothless and Hiccup had an indescribable bond that not many of us could relate to.”

The former dragon rider stared straight ahead, “I miss him.” He admitted, vulnerability being displayed - an emotion he was strongly against. “He probably has a family while I am alone.” 

“There you go, thinking negative once again.” Heather said, gently hitting his head. “Lets go.” She called, standing up and offering her hand to take. Snotlout stood up after taking her hand and cleared his throat.

“Where to?”

“The Hidden World.”

—

The horizon peaked over by the time the two reached the entrance of the Hidden World. It would have taken much sooner, but the viking Heather was accompanying did not clearly remember the path. 

Snotlout stretched his back after the three landed on one of the rocks, “I did not realize that riding a dragon after a few years without one would do a number.” He grunted after finally popping his back. 

Heather scratched Windshear’s head and fed her some mackerel that she stored in her pouch. “Well I also do not own a saddle and you are used to one.” She stated as a matter of fact before looking around. “This is the Hidden World.” She awed, looking around the scenery before glancing down to where the waterfall leads but no end was to be spotted.

“Wow.”

Snotlout ignored his surrounding and started calling, “Hookfang! Hooky!” He began to dragon call without noticing that he was walking towards the edge before it was too late.

“Snotlout, look out!”

“What are yo- ahhhh!!!!!” He squealed and was looking at a sharp end of a rock coming closer. “Heather please help!!” The young Jorgenson panicked, closing his eyes and waiting to feel the metal scales of Windshear. Instead he felt a hot breath incase his body before being flipped onto the familiar warmth of slimy skin. 

He started to pat his body down and his face before opening his eyes, “Oh my Thor, I’m alive!? I’m alive!” Snotlout cheered, dancing before looking down into the cocky eyes of a certain Monstrous Nightmare. “Hookfang!”

The pair flew passed her and Snotlout was doing the dance he does when he is happy. Heather grinned at the two, knowing that feeling of being reunited. “Come on girl, lets leave these two alone.”

Snotlout and Hookfang went flying around the skies singing, “I miss you so much, you Overgrown fire pit!” He cried, laying his head down on top of Hookfang’s and hiding his tears from him. Hookfang looked at his partner and grunted happily, flying around the blue skies like they use to. Snotlout began re-telling great (overdramatized) tales to his friend as they continue the rest of the greatest day of their lives.

“Snotlout, Hookfang Joregenson! Oy, Oy, Oy!” Snotlout Jorgenson sang, earning an explosive roar from his best friend.


	3. Ruffnut and Tuffnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the twins, what can go wrong?

“Where?” 

Hiccup Horrendous the Third stared into the empty hut of a certain Thorston after he caught wind of certain rumors among the villagers and his wife. He also heard that Macy and Maddock have both disappeared and have not showed up to the academy. 

Astrid groaned, “Why am I not surprise? After all these years, this muttonhead continues to pull stunts like this.” She said, examining the interior. She found maps scribbled with circles pointing towards an empty location, but random lines heading towards the Edge. 

“Where are they, Ruff?” Hiccup asked again, staring at Tuffnut’s sister. “Besides Chicken, he confides in you and I would like to know where those three went.” He said, staring down the dirt blonde female Thorston. 

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, “If I knew where he was, don’t you think I would of gotten my children back? I love my brother, but those two are my main priority now and also my honey is having a crazy attack over his kids.” She told her friend. “Just when you find those two, send them my way so I can give them a punishment worthy of Loki, but forgivable by Odin.” 

The Haddock clan watched the older Thorston strut away from the hut and towards her own hut. The chief sighed heavily, “I’ll go check the dock, see if any ships went missing.” Hiccup told his wife, leaving a kiss on her cheek and about to leave towards the ships until his daughter comes barreling towards him. 

“Daddy!” She exclaimed, out of breath. Hiccup caught her shoulders and kneeled down in front of her, “Daddy!” Zephyr exclaimed once more.

“Sweetie, catch your breath. I’m right here, no need to yell.” He reassured her. Astrid joined her family, concern overflowing in her eyes. “What happened? Why aren’t you in the academy with your grandmother and brother?” 

Zephyr finally caught her breath, “Thats it ! Nuffink disappeared!” She exclaimed.

Hiccup’s eyes widen and looked up to where Astrid should have been, but instead watched her figure disappear into the horizon towards town. “Come.” He said, picking up Zephyr and running towards town as well.

“Where is my son!” Astrid’s voice echoed throughout town, many of the villagers clearing way for the dragon mother. “Bucket! Mulch! Are any of the ships missing!?” 

Hiccup made it into town with Zephyr, later joined by Valka and Gobber. “Where did the lad go?” The latter asked, “Must be getting that sense of adventure just like you two.” The old blacksmith joked before coming to his sense, “We’re doomed.” Gobber whispered under his breath. 

“Astrid,” Hiccup called, but pushed aside by his wife. “Honey.” He called once more with the same reaction. “Astrid Hofferson Haddock!” The chief yelled, but instantly regretted using his ‘Stoick’ voice on the village’s chieftess and leader of the Berk guards.

“Ow ow ow!!” Hiccup winced after he felt his arm pull back, “Okay, okay you win!” He said rubbing his wrist.

Astrid grinned, “Like always.” 

Hiccup nodded with a gentle smile, “There is no use in tearing the village apart with irrationality. We have to relax and think where Nuffink would have gone.” He told her calmly. 

“He is right,” Valka spoke, carrying Zephyr over to them and placing a hand on Astrid’s shoulder. “Wherever he might be, he couldn’t have gone far.”

—

“You’re slower than a gronckle carrying a two hundred pound viking!” Tuffnut exclaimed, watching his sister glide down onto the ship that was hidden behind a rock pillar.

“Hey!” Ruffnut exclaimed, rolling the wing flaps back into the armor. “That viking you are referring to is the King of the Defenders and he has a ninja wife and sister, so better watch your tone before I get them on you mister.” She grinned.

Tuffnut chuckled and hugged his sister. “Come on out you three!” He whistled, leading to the two Thorston to be bombarded by three tiny vikings. “All together now,” Tuffnut said, counting down his fingers. He counted his nephew and nieces along with one Haddock.

“To the great beyond!” Everyone on the ship exclaimed, heading down to their next adventure. 

Nuffink leaned over the side of the boat and watched as the ocean continued to roll by, “Ruff, isn’t that my dad’s?” He said, not looking at his aunt .

Ruffnut looked down at the worn out brown flight suit and grinned, “What is your dad’s is mine and what is mine is still mine.” She sang off-key and leaned against the boat with Nuffink. “Don’t worry Nuff, I’ll return it just as new.”

Nuffink looked up and grinned, “Good because my dad loves that suit.” 

Maddock jumped forward and locked arms around Nuffink’s neck, “Come on Nuff! We are going to see dragons !” He exclaimed happily, “Lets not worry about what the chief has to say about this..this..” he said, tapping his head for the right word.

“Great adventure?” Macy chimed, leaning against her brother.

“No thats not it.”

“Aventure?” Tuffnut spoke in a decent French accent, “Maddock, I have not taught you the beautiful language of Tuffnch, nice touch no?” He said in his decent accent once more.

Nuffink just laughed, watching the Thorston clan banter however he could not wait to meet his dad’s best friend again. After that one flight, being on the ground was never the same. Nuffink continued to daydream about the wind in his face without realizing the commotion he caused back home.

—

After a two nights on the ship, their journey was coming to a calm end. Ruffnut wrapped her two kids in a yak blanket as they drift into deep slumber and Tuffnut had Nuffink laying on his lap wrapped with Tuffnut’s fur jacket.

“Hey sis.” Tuffnut called, looking up at the starry sky.

“Yea Tuff?” Ruffnut hummed, stroking Maddock’s hair and resting a comforting hand on Macy.

Tuffnut looked in her direction, “I really miss Barf.” He said, surprising his sister but she had to agree. 

“And I miss Belch.” She told him. In the many years since they’ve rode dragons, they never admitted to liking each other’s dragons.

“Do you think they remember us?” Tuffnut asked and sighed heavily, “What am I saying? Those two love us and we love them, Belch will sure love my new full beard.” He grinned excitedly. 

Ruffnut watched her twin bounce in excitement and she couldn’t help but be excited with him. It just feels like back in the day where all they had to worry about was Hiccup scolding them, Astrid scolding them, Stoick trying to find them, and making sure their dragons knew which of the Gods are important - Loki.

As the two twins drift off to a nice dragon nap, they do not realize that they are closer to the waterfall than expected. 

Day break appears as the moon slowly descends below the horizon and with a loud crash of the boat, the occupants all were jolted awake. “Tuff? What was that?” Ruffnut questioned, feeling the boat slowly tip forward. She began to become aware of her surrounding, “Oh Thor.”

Ruffnut noticed the boat caught by a rock, but was being pushed into the hole by gravity and the currents. She was staring at her brother who was still trying to process what has happened. “Alright everyone, this is the part of the aventure where we scream.” He calmly stated.

“What?! Tuff!” Ruffnut exclaimed, slowly scooting closer to her two kids that were just a couple of feet away. “Alright Macy and Maddock, we are all going to be okay. Just relax and trust your mom.” She told them.

“Ahhhhh!!!!!” Tuffnut yelled, shaking the young Haddock that was in his arms, “I’m sorry, for a second there I lost my cool. I just remembered that Stoick’s ghost will haunt me in Valhalla.” He said, clearing his throat and trying to remain calm with every inch falling.

Macy was holding onto her brother before a thought occured, “Daddy taught us that if we were to ever be in trouble and if we had dragons is to always-“ she screamed loudly when the the boat jumped more forward. 

“Dragon call!” Nuffink finished Macy’s thought. “Ruff! Tuff! Why don’t you call your Zippleback!” He exclaimed, holding onto Tuffnut.

Ruffnut finally reached her kids and was holding onto the railing, “Oh yeah..BARF! BELCH! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!” She yelled so loud that her voice cracked.

Tuffnut started to bellow out what should of been a Zippleback call, but there was yet to be a response. “Please! What about you T, I know you’re out there! Hooky!? Stormfly!! Meatlug!!!!!” He exclaimed, clenching tightly onto Nuffink as the boat started to fall into the waterfall.

“Toothless!!!”

—

Nuffink felt nothing as the boat fell into the waterfall - no impact. “Am I in Valhalla?” He whispered, uncovering his ears and slowly opening his eyes. Just as his senses came back, he heard wings flapping above him and feeling weightless. He looked into the green eyes of a certain white hybrid. 

The hybrid smiled at Nuffink while carrying him by his arms. Nuffink looked around and saw the older Thorstons hanging on the necks’ of a Zippleback and the two younger Ingerman-Thorston were on the back of a Night Fury. When the Night Fury looked up to him, Toothless grinned a gummy smile.

“Well that took you two long enough!” Ruffnut complained sassily and propped herself up properly on Barf’s neck.

Tuffnut scratched a spot on Belch’s neck, “I had no doubt that they would have a heroic rescue because they are the most awesome dragon in the Archeopeligo!” He exclaimed, grinning so big that it was like the first time Macey was created with Gronckle Iron. 

The white dragon carried Nuffink up to the ridged rocks by the entrance that he first saw them. Toothless followed suit and landed safely on the rocks, letting the twins off. Nuffink was laughing at Maddock and Macy expression, the ‘tough’ twins were so pale that it made snowfall jealous of them.

Nuffink sat down with the white dragon curling up next to him, he looked at his friends still trying to get used to the close presence of a dragon until they heard their uncle and aunt cheering as they flew circles in the area and making flaming wheels.

“H-How?” Maddock stammered, still trying to comprehend everything. He watched his mom cuddle up to the head she was on, “D-ra-jon.” He muttered before fainting from the adrenaline. 

Toothless just snickered and sat watching Nuffink and his kid. The twins were loud, but when their Zippleback almost tore up the area they were in - he had to listen. When Toothless heard his name in a similar tone, he went into overdrive and flew to the entrance only to see his best friend’s son falling. Toothless’s son raced passed him and caught the falling Haddock.

“How… Nuffink?” Macy asked, flinching at the sound of fire explosion.

Nuffink stared up at Toothless, “They protect their own.” He said, smiling at the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will eventually re write the whole story to be more detailed, but the first two chapters were just ME being an emotional mess with the story. Headcanons will be incorporated from Tumblr and I will give credit.


End file.
